A Happy Ending
by NikitaDreams
Summary: For MiaToretto86; Happy Birthday! Brian and Mia get their happy ending. Possible send off at the end of 7. One Shot. Short and sweet.


Author's Note: This is for MiaToretto86's birthday. Admittedly I wasn't sure how easy it would be to write this, but I think it's been healing. After finals next week, I should get back to One Memory. This story is a happy ending for Brian and Mia, taking place at the possible end of 7.

_Family_

It should have been before this.

Before they were parents of a four-year-old. Before they'd had to say goodbye to friends too soon. Before they'd had to leave the life they'd fought to come back to behind to keep that son safe.

Maybe they should have gotten married back then. Right after they'd come back to LA… when Han was still around. But the mood had been so somber, the time never been right. And then it hadn't really seemed important.

They had their family. Dom and Letty were putting their pieces back together. They'd all been trying to make it work. Jack had been growing… so fast. Too fast.

It seemed like before they knew it he was in pre-school.

And then Brian wasn't sure how, but he'd settled down into his comfortable life and it had been so easy. No more crazy stunts, no more hijackings, drug lords, international crime bosses…

Just him, and Mia and Jack. A family. And the rest of their crazy family. Dom and Letty were always around – living in the same house. And it seemed Roman and Tej were there at least once a week for dinner. Things were good. They were happy.

And then they got the call.

Han was gone. Shaw's brother was after them. After all of them.

That normalcy was gone, and yet somehow they'd come through it again, like they always did. But they came out on the other side and he couldn't help but realize he wanted so much more for his son. So much more for Jack, and for Mia. For the family they'd made.

Maybe Dom and Letty couldn't ever live the kind of life Mia deserved. He understood that. He understood it all too well.

Hell, if it was just him, he wouldn't have either.

But it was more than just him now.

And he wasn't the only one thinking it. Mia didn't say anything, because he knew, as much as she wanted to keep Jack safe, she didn't want to leave her brother. So she didn't say anything. But he saw it in her eyes. How could she feel safe to bring Jack to school again?

It was Dom who brought it up. One day, sitting down on the back porch beside him, Corona in hand. "You know, working with Hobbs is a choice I made Brian. But I don't think it's the choice you want for yourself. Or your family."

Brian didn't say anything. How could he? Dom was right. And yet… it didn't feel right to say so. So he stayed silent.

"You need to take them and walk away, Brian." Dom rested his arms against his legs. "Don't make Jack grow up without a father. You know what that's like."

Brian swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Yeah…"

"There's nothing wrong with walking away."

"You're Mia's brother, Dom." Brian said simply.

"Yeah, and I always will be. But that doesn't change that this is the best thing to do for your family."

They sat there in silence a while longer, but they both knew that Brian had made his decision. And later that night, alone in their bedroom, he'd talked to Mia about it. She'd agreed, no matter how reluctant she was to leave her brother.

Dom wouldn't be alone here, which made it easier.

But before they left… there was something they had to do.

The wedding had been perhaps a bit hastily arranged. But that hardly mattered to them. They didn't want a big ceremony, something in a church. They just wanted their family there. They might not have the chance to have them around again, not all together.

A simple spot on the beach, not far from home. Cars of all types and colors crowded the tiny lot, and stretched along the beach road. Beneath the shade of a palm tree they exchanged vows and a minister pronounced them wed.

Jack stood with his Uncle in his little suit, and cheered louder than anyone else.

The party after was laid-back, barbeque on the beach, beers, laughter and camaraderie. They enjoyed tacos and hamburgers, sitting in the sand. Mia looked beautiful in her simple, white sundress, laughing as she talked to Letty. Dom sat beside Brian, passed him a glass and raised it in a toast.

"Champagne?" Brian asked with a grin. "Where's the Corona?"

"In the cooler," Dom laughed. "But… some situations call for Champagne."

"Like a wedding?"

"Like a wedding. A long overdue wedding." Dom smiled.

"I'm glad we waited." He sighed. "I mean… Han's gone… Gisele. But it still feels like our family is whole." He looked at his friend. "Without Letty it was like a piece of you was gone, Dom."

"It was."

"I'm glad you got her back."

"We did it together." Dom said.

"It's hard to leave. To not be there for you guys in the future."

"You'll always be with us." Dom replied. "And besides, we'll still come visit. You're not out of our lives. Just out of this life."

Brian nodded and they watched the girls walk up together, heading for them. They were smiling, and something in Mia's expression made him sit up a little straighter. Like she had a secret she couldn't wait to share.

"There's my beautiful wife," he said, reaching for her hand.

Mia slipped her own into his and he brushed his thumb over the simple gold of her wedding band.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"Over with Uncle Roman," Dom said, as Letty settled down between his legs, leaning back against him.

Mia looked over to see the boy playing with some toy cars, driving them through the sand. She smiled and settled down, twining her fingers with Brian's.

"I want to tell you something," she said, addressing them all. "The reason why… I agreed with Brian's decision not to become involved with Hobbs, or any more jobs for him."

Brian slid his fingers up along her arm, stroking her soft skin. "I thought you wanted a normal life for Jack. A sense of security for him."

"I do," she agreed. "And his little brother or sister."

They sat there a moment in shock, silence falling over them, before Letty's laughter broke through.

"Congratulations, girl. You're already a great Mom."

"You're pregnant?" Brian asked.

"I am!" She laughed as she was swept into his arms for a hug, then into Dom's, until all four of them were caught together in an embrace.

They drew back and Mia smiled, wiping tears from her eyes. "So you see, I need you around," she told Brian and he caught her close in another hug.

"That doesn't mean my kids don't need the rest of their family," Mia continued, looking at Dom and Letty. "You'd better be careful."

"As careful as we get, at least," Letty replied with a grin.

"That isn't very careful," Mia laughed.

They all sat for a moment in silence, basking in the setting sun, in the comfort of family, in the glow of happy news. Mia snuggled close to her new husband, resting her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Where will you guys go?" Letty asked.

"Well we don't want to be too far," Mia admitted. "We decided on Panama. They have lots of job opportunities, and a pretty large foreign population. So it should be easy for Jack to grow up there… go to school."

"Sounds like you've done your homework," Dom said with a smile.

"I always do," his sister replied with a grin. "But as soon as you guys decide to retire… you know… get too old to jump off moving vehicles or something, we'll be back. This will always be home."

"We'll be waiting for you," Dom agreed.

Mia laughed, shaking her head. "Hell no you won't. You better come visit."

"Yeah, and the first time will be for the arrival of the newest little O'Connor," Letty said.

Mia grinned. "That's a great idea. I would love for you both to be there."

"We will," Dom agreed. "No matter where life takes you, you'll always have your family."

And to that, they raised a toast.

oooOOOOooo

Seven and a half months later it was like a whole nother world. Brian figured he ought to be used to changing locations by now, and even though a part of him was still homesick for that not-so-good neighborhood in LA, anywhere with Mia was better than life had been without her.

The little hospital in Panama where all the staff spoke both English and Spanish was where they found themselves nearly a week before due date, the same day Dom and Letty's flight was due in from LA. Mia had been in labor for nearly six hours by the time they rushed in the door, but they were there when the first cries of a newborn baby sounded in the hospital room.

Dom looked down at the baby girl nestled in Mia's arms, smiling, his arm looped around Letty's shoulders.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked.

"Her name is Gisele," Mia replied softly. "Gisele Ava O'Connor."

It was always about family. And family would never be forgotten. As long as they were in their hearts, their family would always live on.


End file.
